Blood Oath
by KniteStars
Summary: Take the modern world and technology of today and mix it with the gorgeous story of Vampire Knight. Follow this world of the Kurans as they struggle to maintain their pureblood status and honor in addition to the sometimes strange and clumsy actions of a "normal" pureblood family.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if this is a little OOC, however this is in a more modern time period that Matsuri Hino had intended. Furthermore, Yuuki has been through multiple challenges in Night Promise, which have given her character in this story. I'm sorry this chapter is dull; the first chapter has to be the introduction right? Please Review! You know how much those mean to me!

~KniteStars

* * *

**Yuuki's PoV**

Orientation. Sadly, we were forced into this by Okaa-sama. If she hadn't been such friends with our new headmaster, I'm sure she wouldn't have bothered with such an inconsequential human event. I twirled a strand of brown lock around my index finger, before a larger rougher hand caught mine.

"Yuuki, go get dressed. We're leaving soon," my brother whispered.

In all honesty, I'm so happy Kaname is my brother, and I'm definitely blissful I wasn't locked in the same situation as my Okaa-sama, who had to pick between her two Onii-samas. With the unbelievable love and loyalty, I feel towards my one brother, I could not think of choosing between two Kaname's.

As I ran up the staircase, I glided my hand against the smooth marble railing. I had been placed in this castle most of my life, even though I have the freedom to leave it now, I could not bear to think of it.

Almost as though looking into a mirror, I rounded up upon Okaa-sama. Strange enough, she looked young enough to be my Onee-sama. I've been told we, Purebloods, don't age once we have reached a certain maturing point in life. Her long auburn hair swirled gently around her angelic face. Even as a child, I have always envied my Okaa-sama's beautiful hair.

"Yuuki," she sighed reproachfully, "What am I going to do with you?" She hates it when I tie my hair up in a quick braid. "Yuuki, you know how beautiful your hair is. Why keep it trapped up with a ribbon?" With a glamorous wave of her arm, her hand snuck behind my head and undid the ribbon.

My tresses came tumbling down.

Another problem I have with my hair. It's deathly straight. No degree of curler will manage to wave it even the littlest bit. I sighed.

"Okaa-sama, excuse me?"

"Nope, Yuuki, where are you going?"

"My room."

"Why?"

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, "To change, we are meeting Kaien-san in a matter of hours right? Your eldest friend, someone you would love for me to get along better with right. We're going to his school, so I need to go get changed," I spoke slowly, moving my arms and body to accent my sarcasm.

Okaa-sama looked amused, "Don't sass me Yuuki, you're a lady. I'll help you."

We opened the double doors to my bedroom. It definitely did not match the modern period. Born, way before electronics were invented, my room was decorated classically, and I could not bring my heart to change the style.

A large queen sized bed dominated the center, and little veils of sash hung from the ceiling and drooped over the pale circular resting place. Originally, there had been no windows to keep me protected from the Vampire Council and my Oji-sama Rido.

After those threats had been delicately removed, I had insisted my room be designated in glass, and so I was moved onto a terrace. My room was all glass, floor included. I'll admit it made me feel less trapped in my own estate.

Although I'm much more grown than when I first moved here, my hygiene for room cleaning hadn't improved my much. Books scattered everywhere. A well-decorated mirror was hung to the right of the bed. My orange pink chandelier hung from the side of the room, dyed the whole bedroom in an evening color.

Okaa-sama glared at me after seeing the mess of my room. I had the mannerisms to look sheepish. She took my hand and we walked down to the closet. Now please mind this as I say this:

My closet is not made of glass.

Although, obvious enough, there are enough perverts around in the world who would try to make it out to be otherwise.

Any princess would be envious of my dress-filled closet, although this could hardly be sorted in the same category as a 'closet'. It's almost another room in its own right. Otou-sama and Onii-sama spoil me so greatly, whenever they return from a trip, at least four dresses would be added to my collection. True, most of the dresses I have outgrown, but they are apart who I am and I could not stand to have them given to someone else or thrown away.

Okaa-sama walked up to the right side bar of dresses and shuffled through them. Out came a pale white summer dress with its tag still attached. It would be such a shame to not wear it.

Tag:

**Silhouette:** A-line, Princess  
**Neckline:** Strapless, Sweetheart  
**Waist:** Natural  
**Hemline/Train:** Floor-length, Asymmetrical  
**Sleeve Length:** Sleeveless  
**Embellishments:** Beading, Side Draping, Pleats  
**Fabric:** Chiffon  
**Shown Color:** Pale white  
**Notes:** Beading color will be as pictured no matter which color dress you order  
**Model:** Juliana

Okaa-sama swirled this around. "Yuuki-chan, just think how adorable you would look. In addition to the sweetheart neckline, which I've read in Vogue is extremely popular this year, the chiffon swirls around the back leg. The boys there would be in shock—"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand, "Okaa-sama, please. I have Onii-sama, I really honestly don't need anyone else," But I took the dress. Even though my mother has seen generations of fashion, her sense is still impeccable.

I turned and saw her still staring at me with a soft look in her eyes.

"What?" I innocently asked.

"Nothing nothing, I'm just reminded at how much you've grown."

* * *

**Kaname's PoV**

I caught her staring out the window again. Even though all dangers have been removed from her future and she could step outside with her free will, she still chose to remain inside.

"Yuuki," I caught her hand, "go get dressed. We're leaving soon."

Our mother was sadistically forcing us to attend another human event. Orientation for the new academy of the Ex- Hunter, Kaien Cross.

Of course, it is only with the support of my Otou-sama and I, that the completion of the academy was built. I will admit I am rather excited to see how it had turned out. A project expected of only a decade, took almost a century, with Cross-san maniacally laughing and deciding to make the building more classical and expanding its campus, I thought we would never finish.

At last, finally, it had been completed. I had left a few years prior of its finishing, I never saw its final project, and am rather curious to see the final product.

Yuuki skipped away onto the stairs and ran up, her mahogany hair bouncing behind her, tied up in her usual braid. She was stopped by our mother, who, by the expression on her face, was appalled by Yuuki's behavior.

I stifled my laughter with a cough.

Otou-sama motioned for me to join him at the double glass doors that lead to the sunroom. Originally built in the 1800s, this house has remained standing up 'till now. With the revolutionary changes and innovations, our family has just added rooms and appliances as needed.

"Kaname," my father always spoke softly. I've read that enthusiasm pairs well with calm and pessimism. Obviously my father the cynical side. "Orientation."

"Hai."

"Take care of Yuuki."

"Hai"

"Don't let her out of your sight."

"Hai"

"Make sure she recognizes her place in power and her position at the top of the food chain."

"Hai"

Otou-sama stopped and looked at me for a second. "I remember when you still argued with me how unfair it was to keep Yuuki in a locked room with no windows."

"Hai Otou-sama, I remember that very well too."

"Yes, I was just thinking how much you have grown."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone._**

**_So I've decided to keep this story going for a while to see how well it does. In the mean time you could always check out my other story, "Night Promise" (Which by the way, I'm going to update really really soon, and hope no one kills me from disappointment. Sorry!) *wink, wink* Some people might see that as begging but I really like to know what people think of my work. Therefore, if you have a few minutes have a look and tell me what you think._**

Please Review, Favorite, Follow, whichever floats your boat! You know how much those mean to me!

~KniteStars

* * *

**Yuuki PoV**

The school loomed above us. Kaname-Onii-sama and Otou-sama had worked on this building for many years. I believe Okaa-sama forced them to. Otou-sama would never come home without accomplishing what Okaa-sama had asked of him prior.

I gripped Kaname's hand tightly; I wasn't accustomed to feeling nervous, or even scared.

"Yuuki, you'll be fine," Kaname's soft hair brushed my face as he leaned down to nuzzle my neck, "Just be who you are, and the world will love you for it."

"Onii-sama, that is only because I am a pureblood."

"No Yuuki, it's because you are you," he whispered. Perhaps it is because he is my brother and that is how he can blindly make me feel better. However, we're all we have left as the heirs of the Kuran Clan.

Otou-sama looked back in the rearview mirror and chuckled, "My my, we're being followed once again." He laughed loudly before pecking Okaa-sama on the cheek before she tried to swat him away and telling him to concentrate on the road.

"Juuri, feisty are we not? Look behind you."

Okaa-sama squealed before she stuck her hand out the window and asked Otou-sama to halt the car. It is very difficult she had been alive for centuries before me; her immaturity put her on edge.

Calming down, she stepped out diligently and gracefully before floating forward to embrace the newfound vampire whom also left her car at the sight of the pureblood queen.

"Michiru-san," Juuri's warm voice echoed through the thickly abundant trees, although warm, it remained pure and untouchable.

"Juuri-sama, Haruka-sama. Oh and good evening, Yuuki-chan, Kaname-kun."

I smiled brightly, Michiru-san was one of the few mature Aristocratic vampires I could stand to be around, and unfortunately, the rest seemed to only favor me for my status. I reluctantly pulled away from my Onii-san, and pushed open the door of our gorgeous McLaren MP4-12C. Ever since the invention of the car and my consciousness of the car came to be, I've been obsessed with beautiful, sleek, and powerful vehicles. Kaname-Onii-sama shared my joy also. Despite the fact, I was a girl and supposed to be fascinated with hair and nails and simply have shown no such interest.

Before stepping onto the dewy grass and open flowers, I gently held open the door and listened. So many birds and creatures flitted around the car, transfixed either by my mother's open kindness or to my father's calm patience.

I was quickly embraced from the side. "Aido-kun . . . let go. . ." I struggled to release the words and his hugs were unbearably tight. Nothing happened at first, before a light chuckle broke from his lips and settled itself in my ear. "Oh Yuuki, a couple decades does nothing to change you."

I quickly stepped back before stealing a glance at Kaname; he had always been ridiculously possessive as if he didn't know my heart would never love another. However, it was fun to tweak his chain a little. As coyly as I could I tiptoed and gave Aido a warm kiss on the cheek, my lip-gloss imprinting. A soft growl behind me results in the frightened eyes of Aido.

Twirling on my feet, I danced back to my Onii-sama and smacked a kiss in his hair before pulling his head to rest on my chest. "Gomen Kaname-Onii-sama,"

His long hands grabbed my arms and pulled me to sit on his lap before winding themselves in my auburn hair. "Yuuki . . . Was that really necessary?" His face slowly inched forward until he was so close that I could smell him: oleanders, rich and sweet, with a thread of darkest rain humming a discordant note. Moreover, below it, that a touch of a raging sea bursting with salt and wind.

I threw a glance behind me, as Aido turned a red analogous to a juicy red berry about to burst. Perhaps this wasn't the best time. I pulled myself away as I walked back across the road to deal with the formalities. "Gomen Aido-kun, I just wanted to tease my brother," I smiled sweetly.

It was true; I hadn't seen one of my most beloved friends in over a decade. I'll admit time hadn't turned his image in a bad way either. In fact, he had gotten taller and leaner, as accented by the blue tuxedo he had worn tonight. His golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes often swayed girls into temptation.

Without hesitating to think through the consequences, I raised my perfectly manicured hand up (blame Okaa-sama, I couldn't understand how she could stay nearly immobile at a spa while a human painted her nails. It was simply too boring and mentally exhausting) and touched his wavy hair.

I giggled brightly, the sound bouncing and echoing off the trees before resiliently diminishing into silence. Despite my self-control, I didn't bother stopping before placing my other hand on his tresses.

Aido's hair was enviable; many girls could kill for the sleekness of his blond tresses. The golden hair highlighted the paler blond counterparts perfectly.

It's sad how I"m not allowed to laugh in public, Okaa-sama had drilled into me a cruel sneer in replacement. "Yuuki," she had once said to me, "although your laughter would bring much light tot our darkened world, the world is simply too crepuscular to see the brightness."

Resolving not to let my job get better of me again, I removed my hands and forced myself to look once more at a man I knew too well to address him as an acquaintance. Once again, completely ignoring my changed attitude, Aido grabbed me into a tight hung around the waist and whispered in my ear, "Yuuki. You don't have to give me the cold pureblood attitude, I know what you're trying to do," he laughed.

I struggled to get loose before shoving him away and laughing' but once again glancing at Onii-sama to gauge his reaction. Kaname smirked after realizing my gaze seemed to ask for perfectly calculated to interrupt an awkward silence that was soon to follow, a piercing screech broke the silence. Both Aido-kun and I looked wildly for the origin of the crude sound.

I almost cracked up again, because of the expression on my mother's face. "Yuu—Yuuki!" I could perfectly tell you what she would say next: How dare you ruin your dress, look at all those horrible wrinkles. DO you know how important this day is?

"Y—Yuu—Yuuki! Your dress is all wrinkled. How will I ever explain toe Kaien why one of the Night dorm leaders came to his important orientation in a wrinkled dress?" both Mother's exclaimed at once.

There was a moment of quiet before all of us: Kaname, Aido, our fathers, and I snickered loudly as we struggled to process how both mothers managed to lecture in perfect unison.

"Alright alright," chortled Otou-sama, "It is true, we will indeed be late if we don't leave now. Come on Yuuki, before you cause your mother to yell at you again," he added in a whisper.

I smiled lightly at my friend before skipping once more to the waiting car and into his arms.

* * *

Ha. Kaname-Onii-Sama wasn't kidding; this school was more than a normal academy. A paradisiacal, quiet place surrounded by forests, leading to the humans and vampires live in coexistence. The Cross Academy is a secluded place of learning where students are promoted equally in the area of intellect and education, as well as strength of character and comradely spirit.

The campus was huge. It was overlaid onto beautiful scenery of clear lake bordered by a vivacious forest. We drove up the main gate, its road wide enough to encompass more than seven cars, of that I am positive.

As we drew nearer to the main building, the largest one which would hold all our day-to-day classes, the population increased. Moreover, they were all crowded among a group of _very_ good-looking people, or vampires for which I should probably address them for what they are.

Most blatant out of all the groups lay one of my closest friends, a lean female. Her pale brown hair which usually falls in waves down her waist was in a waterfall and then twisted into a mermaid tail. I could only imagine the patience and time it took to style her hair to such perfection. I couldn't blame the humans swooning over her; the demure and darling Fuchsia dress from Mori Lee 31013 Affairs was an absolute beauty. The strapless sweetheart bodice is pleated and wrapped, flattering her thin waist and long legs. The contrasting black belt at the waist features a prim bow and leads to the luxurious layered skirt that flutters to the knee length hem with style and flair. Her eyes overlooked all those surrounding her with boredom until she met mine, her creamy eyes lit up as she pushed through the throng of people into our waiting car.

"Ruka-san!" I called reaching my hand out the window to grasp hers.

"Yuuki-sama," she smiled lightly, then peering behind my shoulder, "Good morning, Kaname-sama, Juuri-sama, Haruka-sama."

"Enough with the formalities," my mother ordered before stepping out of the car and enveloping her into a warm hug. "Hurry Yuuki, Kaname, go meet new people, express yourselves, release the joys of a decade cooped in a boring estate,"

I'm sorry; I forgot to mention my mother was the tiniest bit overdramatic.

Ruka grabbed my arm and pulled me in the other direction, instinctively I reached out for my brother's hand, and felt reassured once his large hands were clasped in my grasp. Waving down other aristocrats, Ruka pulled us into the throng of humans, who quickly moved away forming a rather twisted pathway.

"Kaname-Onii-sama, why are they moving? Shouldn't they keep talking with their friends? I really hope I'm not intruding upon them,"

"Yuuki, you're so silly," he planted a warm kiss on my head, "they are awed by your beauty,"

I most definitely thought he was kidding. My appearance was nothing to stare over; I was much less striking than my beautiful mother, though I have been told we looked identical. My hair remained long and dull brown to the back of my waist. My slender body was nothing to look at; I had no curves, nothing to attract the stares of men. Despite that, they still look, at least until my brother intervenes. I was nothing to compare to Ruka or Rima, part of Aido faction, and my closest friends.

Speaking of Rima, she looked glamorous, like she always does. Looking as though she had just come off the runway, which she probably did, she body was clad in an emerald Angelina Faccenda 20105 cocktail dress. It ends delicately below the knees, part classical virtue of modesty and part spicy as the color of her hair. The naively flirtatious right shoulder design continues to have a charming belt decorated with a rose embellishment.

Beside her, as everyone knew he would be, stood Senri Shiki. He has inherited most of his appearance from his mother, a first class model. His mahogany hair, lightly tinted blue eyes, and pale skin tone caught surrounding girls drooling, however he had no eyes other than for his Rima.

With the way, the five of us stood in the center of the group of humans made things awkward, so we quickly backed to the side, not wanting to be at the center of attention.

Aido pushed his way through the mess until he reached us, he tousled his hair, making it casually messy and sighed, "I don't see why we have to go to this school. The humans don't do anything but stare; we'll be more of a nuisance than anything."

Kaname had already explained, "Putting it simply, the chairman believes strongly in pacifism and wants the humans and vampires to be able to coexist."

Aido snorted, "Like that's totally not hypocritical, isn't he a vampire hunter?"

"Ex-hunter," I corrected, the phrase Okaa-sama had already drilled me.

"Whatever,"

Wanting to change the subject quickly, I motioned, "Aido-kun, where is your cousin? Eh? And Ruka, I would've have thought you two would be together," I winked, grinning when she flushed.

"Oh that guy," Aido, laughed, catching both my gaze and Ruka's. "Oh I can't say—"Then suddenly his wave caught the attention of the fire vampire.

Akatsuki Kain strutted towards us, his muscular build and formidable height drew the attention of people and girls alike. His shirt remained unbuttoned showing off the gorgeous tan he had acquired, unlike the rest of our pale complexion.

"Would you look at that showoff?" Aido muttered,

"What?" Ruka drawled, "Jealous?"

"You're just biased,"

She quit the conversation, with a hair flip; she stalked over and wrapped her arms around Akatsuki. It was good to see her priorities sorted. Back when we were both children, we had fought over my Onii-sama; he had refused to take sides, which disappointed me. However, after showing her my prowess, she had backed off leaving Kaname to me.

I grinned evilly at the memory, vowing to make fun of her again. Though I was glad Kaname was all mine now, I still missed our shallow arguments as the "few" girls in the Aido Faction. As we had grown older, she had drifted away, respecting me more for my blood than loving me as a friend. Plus, as difficult as for me to admit it to her face that I missed her, I truly wanted my sister back.

I laughed brightly, shaking off the memories, "Come on, we had better move to get seats before the chairman starts his speech, we don't want to be the only people standing,"

Kain grinned, "You just don't want to stand Yuuki-sama,"

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, "Who cares if I'm lazy?"

* * *

We had all snuck into the assembly back row. I could only imagine the money it took to create this building, Heck! Even the chairs were plush. I lounged on the nearest seat towards the end and tucked my head into the crook of Kaname's neck. Gently, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Welcome all of you . . . wait is this thing on? Ahem, Yes!" The chairman began his speech. It was difficult how the current head of the Vampire Hunters Association, a supposedly cruel and merciless man, could transform into such a childlike figure with straw-colored hair and round spectacles.

"Welcome to the grand opening of Cross Academy, while you all board here, I will reside as your headmaster, Kaien Cross. This year, the school will host two groups of students. The Day Class and Night class and you shall all be separated as such. At twilight, when those of the Day class return to their dorms, the Night Class will make their way to the main building for their own classes,"

He took a breath and said to the hushed room, "Those in the Night and Day class please don't interact unnecessarily.

"Those placed in the Day class will bunk in the Sun Dormitory, which is divided into two separate buildings, the Girls Dorm and Guys dorm. I will remind you, we will not tolerate any gender in the opposite gender's rooms," he winked, "The Night Class will stay in the Moon dormitories, which, because of your small numbers, will not be split into boys and girls, but I assume your maturity level should hold compensation."

We all grinned wickedly at one another, "Party in my room," Aido whispered loudly, while the rest of us stifled giggles.

Without warning, the doors openly quickly, letting in a glimmer of sun. Another vampire walked in, beautiful as all they come. Takuma Ichijou.

Aido shook his head dramatically, "Man, he just had to make an entrance,"

With hair similar to Aido's they could be mistaken quite easily. Both tall, lean-built, and thin. However, his blond hair is a few shades lighter than Hanabusa's and is slightly neater. His green eyes sparkled in the dim assembly hall. "Gomen," He muttered quickly and took a seat next to Ruka.

"Uniforms," the headmaster continued, "Day Class, your male uniform will be similar that of a formal suit. It consists of a black vest, a white dress shirt, a red tie, a black pair of pants and jacket. It is also customized with the white lining design, with rose buttons and cuff links.

"Female versions are also predominantly black along with the intricate white lining. Consisting of a black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black miniskirt, and black knee high socks, and a pair of dark colored boots, your uniforms are also customized with rose insignia buttons and cuff links."

Kaien stopped for a second, before he felt compelled to add, "Night Class uniforms will be white instead of black. That is the only difference. The dress code should be obeyed and students who try against this rule are up to jeopardy to severe punishment.

He clapped his hands once, "Now, if we are to get on with the rest of the day, please bring your bags to your designated dorm which should be issued on your schedule once you pick it up. Mingle, have fun, unpack your bags. Remember, you will have the first two days to get used to this school before lessons start. Night class, please stay after, I have a few words with you. The rest of you, Dismissed,"

As our group walked to the front of the hall, our confident walk attracted stares, and whispers to most of our dismay, Aido however seemed to act as though his birthday had come early.

"Why do they have special treatment?" "The men are so kissable and hot" "Ah that brunette is so sexy I would totally bang her"

Hearing this, Kaname tightened his hands on my waist; I smiled and shook my head, never failing to be surprised at the power of jealousy.

Kaien Cross motioned us into his office and shut the door behind us. IT was there that the calm and collected headmaster persona dropped, "How did I do?" He squealed.

The other aristocrats, taken aback by his behavior, said nothing. Kaname, accustomed to his eccentric behavior, replied smoothly, "It was magnificent, Kaien-san, I have never felt more inspired,"

"HeeHee," the headmaster giggled before straightening his spectacles and looking somber in a span of less than a second.

"I gathered you all here today to inform of some unexpected dilemmas. This is all your night class will consist of,"

We glanced at each other shocked. We had all been informed of a greater number of attendances.

"Furthermore, as you all will know, your lessons will take place at night. You students between the Day and Night classes will be kept carefully segregated by Guardians."

He held up his hand as I motioned to speak, "Guardians have already been chosen, your jobs will to be to listen. The Day class does not realize your identity, and so the Guardians will stay to keep your secrets hidden and to protect the Day class from you.

"I know you would not willingly hurt these humans, but because the blood tablets are not perfect yet, we will have guards. The rest of the rules, those too obvious I will not say, but I will repeat one for the sake of its importance. Blood-drinking from humans will not be tolerated."

The rest of us remained silent, lost in our own thoughts.

"Now then," his cheery voice returning, "Go unpack your bags, and see your new dorms. I know you all must be drop dead tired right now, being the middle of the day," he smiled knowingly, "Go to sleep, and I will see you all in the evening to hand out scheduling."


	3. Chapter 3

**Because of the positive reviews from the last update, I'm going to continue this story. By the way, PLEASE check out my other story, "Night Promise" (*Dodges chair** I'm sorry guys, I've had epic problems with Mr. Internet and Miss Laptop. Also, maybe because I have writer's block. Heh Heh. Sorry, please forgive me.) **

**I had a lot of fun in this chapter: Kaname and Yuuki were old enough to do more romantic things than the children I've written about in Night Promise. Sorry if it's a little OOC, I tried to make Yuuki more serious and outgoing and Kaname a little more human.**

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow! The more you do these, the more I like to do things for you guys. Like update.**

**~KniteStars**

* * *

**Yuuki's PoV**

Wow, that sure was one heck of a welcome.

We all piled into the main common room. Drenched in silver, the main hall of the Moon Dorm mansion was utterly abandoned. The chandelier glimmered, newly dusted, in the middle of the room. The pillows on the couches had been very recently plumped. The carpets and rugs were freshly laundered.

"Seiren," I heard Kaname-Onii-Sama whisper. In a flash, a silver girl stood next to him.

"Kaname-sama,"

Slightly taller than me with silver hair and a pale violet eye color, her bangs stop just above her eyebrows and are short in length. Almost like a sister to me, Seiren had been in my life and Kaname's since before my birth. I don't know why she listens to a bossy brother like Kaname. As far as he's told me, it's because of a strong relationship and a debt to be paid.

Even though she seems to be a cold, no-nonsense type of girl, she is very loyal and can always be trusted to get the job done; even it's something stupid like stealing cookies for a four-year-old girl. She's very quiet with an enviable poker face and can get irritated very quickly. Although some say she's very harsh and too serious, I guess she has to be. No doubt being the bodyguard of two pureblood vampires is no easy task. In addition, hanging with me must surely rub her sanity.

Kaname clapped his hands, "Alright everyone, We'll settle on bunking quickly, because we're all tired and wish to respect everyone's wishes."

Akatsuki quickly pulled Ruka to his side, and when she raised an eyebrow, he merely shrugged. Somehow content with that explanation, she leaned back into his side.

Kaname frowned; the chairman had expressed the desire for the Night Class to be responsible and diligent. "Gomen, Perhaps I misunderstood, I thought we were separating by gender?"

I laughed before correcting, "Onii-sama, he did say something about trusting us enough to make our own bunking rules,"

"Yeah, but he's never had to spend weeks with Aido or Ruka locked in the same dormitory," He argued back.

"Hai Hai," Aido sighed, but then with a mysterious wink, "But Kaname-sama, you're going to be rooming with Yuuki-sama, are you not?"

Kaname's eyes closed against the faint blush that actually formed on his neck and around his ears. He looks so cute when he gets flustered. He didn't answer.

Aido grinned, his smirk spelled victory, "Great, so the rest of us should be free to chose, right?"

A sudden glint in Kaname's eyes told the group this argument was not won as Aido strutted down to plop down in a sofa.

"True," Kaname pointed out, "I'm not going to lord over you all. You are all free to pick your rooms be it with whomever." A dramatic pause, boy he likes to play it out, "Only if there are enough girls for the rest of you,"

He grabbed my arms, "Dibs,"

I glanced at Rima and Ruka, who had already locked arms with one another, leaving a gaping Shiki and Kain behind.

Ichijou, sane enough to not want to be paired with the insane, grabbed Shiki and departed to the dorms.

All that remained were the cousins, on the verge of tears at having to spend another year together; in addition to the years, they've spent growing up together.

A light tug on my small hand still incased in a larger one, gave the signal for bed.

Walking up the double case banister under the golden glow of the sun made me squint, and glance at my feet, cautiously following my Onii-sama.

The door swung open slowly and we looked into the dark room. I let my hand slide along the rough wall, searching for a light switch. Nimble fingers found the plastic and flicked it on, letting the room slowly bath itself in a bright glow.

Still not accustomed to the light, I and pushed the dimmer down until the room was bathed in an orange glow. My large auburn eyes shifted around the master suite, taking in all of its glory. I smiled before I walked out of the doorway, letting Kaname-Onii-Sama carry all our bags in.

"Wow…" my lower lip caught in between my teeth as I did a small spin to view the expanse of the area. It was a Victorian room; the wallpaper was a neutral paint in shimmery draperies. A sitting area highlighted the bay window. The floor plan includes a sitting area and desk, especially made for Kaname to sign paperwork and such. The fireplace was the focal point. Wheat-colored carpet covered the wide room accented by rugs and a mix of soothing fabrics. Whilst the trim work on the vaulted ceiling offered drama, the chandelier added a touch of home and history.

"They sure do know how to splurge, don't you?" I commented softly still trying to take in the gorgeous dorm, more like a suite than a bunk.

Kaname set our bags down in the closet before he closed the door and crossed the room to stand before me. His smile was easy, though it didn't quite reach into his eyes, and I turned my back to him as he lifted the coat off my shoulders.

"Money is not an issue. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama were worried about us leaving them for so long, so they expanded the dorm to create a well-deserving room for the two of us" He replied as I slid my arms out of the sleeves of the trench coat I had been wearing ever since morning had broke. He made his way back to the closet, pulling out a hanger to frame our clothes. I sat down on the bed, laughing quietly at how soft it was. My eyes followed each movement he made with quiet fascination. He was so precise in everything he did, so very concentrated.

Not everyone could read Kaname like a book, however, I could. I saw the honesty in all his words; I knew him better than anyone did. He was so tired, and stressed. He didn't show it in his body or his face, that would show weakness, and no matter the situation, Kuran Kaname was not weak. But I was his sister and fiancée, and he dropped his guard with the only one he could trust.

"Kaname?"

He closed the door to the closet and looked up at me, brown eyes gazing lovingly into dark, wine depths. I held out my hand to him, and this time the smile did reach his eyes. He came to me, standing in front of where I sat and took my hand in his large one. I pulled him so he bent over slightly, and rested my forehead against his. An exhale passed through his lips, and his shoulders relaxed. He laced his fingers through mine, and I lifted one hand and stroked his cheek, soft.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned, while the soft pads of my fingers traced his full lips and he kissed them lightly.

"I'm thinking…" His eyes opened halfway, the palm of his hand coming up to cup my cheek. He delighted in the way that she nuzzled into him and smiled. "I'm thinking that I can hardly believe that we're actually here. After all this planning from Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, the Council, the Vampire Hunters Association, and the Headmaster, we're finally here," excitement laced his voice.

I mirrored his smile, also anxiously waiting the school year, my hand smoothing through his soft, dark hair. He closed his eyes as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"We're here." I affirmed, and tilted my head to kiss his cheek. "And you'll have to put up with me, at the very least until Christmas Break," I teased.

"Yuuki." He whispered and lightly pushed me back to lie on the bed. His form covered mine, familiar and foreign, as I trailed my hands down his arms. My whole body tightened at the taunt muscles that were underneath his shirt and my eyes moved to gaze at the alabaster skin of his neck, without my permission. He watched my face with a submissive smile before he lowered himself to me and rolled so I sat on top of him in a matter of seconds. I had no idea what had happened, being so captured by the blood pumping through his veins.

"You're hungry." Kaname whispered. He lifted a hand a tucked some of my long hair behind my ear. I pressed my hands on his chest, straddling his stomach, and then sank down to press a kiss onto his neck, "Gomen," I whispered, shocked that despite the frequent doses of blood tablets, I still hungered for this man's blood.

My mouth parted, and my tongue darted out to slide up the column of his throat. His hands gripped my hips, grabbing tight fistfuls of my dress, (Imagine my mother's response: "Yuuki, don't wrinkle it, please!") as his breath shakily released. My fangs slowly sunk into him and a small groan escaped his throat, I was rather amused that I could affect him so readily. My hands groped his hair and I drank him in hungrily, his emotions flooded through me and caused my breath to hitch. I shook from the intensity of it all, but didn't pull away, against my better judgment; I tugged on his hair and smiled into him as he groaned.

Finally, I released my hold, licking the puncture wounds once before sitting up.

I stared down at him, wondering how my genes had ever been in tie with his. Onii-sama's hair was even more ruffled from my hands, the waves falling this way and that against the quilt. His eyes were dark with love.

I was suddenly very aware of his form underneath me, how his solid chest rose and fell with every shallow breath he took. I could feel the muscles of his stomach, firm and taunt underneath me. This man was all-powerful; he could control everything, anything. He could create an army within moments. He would kill anyone for me, if I but asked him to. He was feared, and loved. He was the true king of their world.

He was Kuran Kaname, the king, the pureblood, my brother, my fiancé.

And he would bow to only me.

I had always felt the power that I really held when Kaname was next to me. If he was the king and thought himself my servant, then what did that make me?

I could wreck him with a single touch, a single word.

I pulled away staring deep into his eyes that had already turned blood red, "Your turn," I whispered into his ear, "It's only right," I laughed softly, not wanting to disturb the perfection of the moment.

Without waiting, His fangs slid into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. He drank deeply, and the hand that held me around the waist drew soothing circles at my side. My fingers tugged on his hair and he shuddered against me as a sigh came through him when my thoughts flooded his head.

He licked my neck gently and pulled away, a dark crimson drip falling from the corner of his mouth. I looked into his face and eyed the way it slid down his chin before I swept my head down and my tongue chased after the droplet of blood.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"I think…" My voice wavered and I cleared my throat and tried again. "I think that's my phone,"

Kaname growled softly, "Ignore it, Yuuki"

"I can't," Torn by desire for my Onii-sama, and curiosity at the call, "It might be really important,"

With a sight, Kaname helped me up, but refused to let me off his hips as he turned me around so that my back pressed against his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Hello?" I asked brightly into the phone.

[YUUUUUKI~!] The shout echoed across the darkened room, so noisy I had to hold the phone a foot away from my sensitive ears, [How are you? What are you doing? What's going on? Have you settled in? Where's your brother? How is he?]

I sighed, "Okaa-sama, hold on a second. Let me explain,"

[Well darling, you had better, this is your first night away from home, and you have no idea how worried your Otou-sama and I have been]

"Our suite is amazing, thank you for styling it in such a wonderful manner to make Kaname and I feel much more at home,"

[Well although it took me a while to convince Kaien: that man believes in equality more than Luther King himself does. Nevertheless, it's my family, my support, and a pureblood should have what a pureblood should have]

"Uh huh." I spoke slowly, while savoring the feeling of Kaname running his nose up and down my neck, I shuddered, "Yup, well we're about to go to sleep. The orientation took forever, and I'll call you when we get our schedules tomorrow."

[Yuuki, are you trying to hang up on me?]

"No of course not!" I exclaimed, shocked that she saw through my defenses that quickly. My facial expression must have said it all, because Kaname chuckled lightly and whispered in my ear, "Yuuki, you've never been the best at lying"

Without a comeback, I merely stuck my tongue at him

"Gomen, Okaa-sama, I'm really tired, and Kaname is already sleeping,"

[Liar. I have never known Kaname to close his eyes before you fell asleep, come on sweetie; I think I know both my daughter and son well enough]

"Hai Hai, well I'm tired," I shot defensively, "Now good night," I hung up the phone.

"You know," Kaname glanced warily at my cell phone, "Maybe we should burn it. Or at least disable the number. Okaa-sama is never going to let you hear the end of hanging up on her."

"I know." I hung my head in defeat, preparing myself for the next evening where I would receive much more than just an earful.

"Come," he pulled at my waist, "we had better get to sleep, school starts tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow," I corrected, "We still have two days,"

"We're still going to have to wake up"

"Ugh," I groaned before loosening the covers tucked into the edge of the bed and turning into it. "Good night Onii-sama,"

Strong arms wrapped around my waist as I felt myself being pulled into a warm muscular chest, "Good Night Yuuki. I love you."

"I Love you too Onii-sama. Always."

* * *

Birds chirped as loud banging echoed through the door.

I jolted awake from the noise and stared at the darkening ceiling above me, the windows causing looming shadows in the sunset. Wanting to get up, I shifted my weight ever so slightly and stared back down at the sleeping form next to me. Kaname lay face down on the king bed, one arm under the pillow the other stretched out towards me. The exposed skin on his neck glistened slightly as a ray of sunshine broke through the thick curtains and landed on his perfect skin.

I carefully pushed a stray lock of hair out of Kaname's face so I could gaze at his beautiful and relaxed face. Poor thing, he had been so stressed from moving. He should sleep a little more.

I was careful not to disturb him when I pushed the sheets off my body and climbed out of bed. The cold air hit me and I shivered slightly but soon grew accustomed to it. Stretching, I rearranged my tank top and shorts before moving towards the window and pulling back the curtains slightly. The sun hurt my eyes even though it had darkened into a dewy sunset of five o' clock. It caused me to squint but also allowed my eyes to roam across the green expanses of Cross Academy. My new home.

"Yuuki?" He mumbled, sleep still laced in his voice, "What are you doing?"

"Looking"

"Come back to bed, it's freezing," He sat up, allowing the covers to pool at his waist, revealing a rock hard muscular chest.

"We have to get up," I groaned, "You already missed the knocking, or shall I say banging that Cross-san has already issued,"

Hold it.

I knew how to get him up.

I smirked devilishly as I sauntered over to my new wardrobe, filled with the same outfits of the same uniform. "Kaname? I really like these"

"That's good," he groaned as he rolled around and tried to go to sleep.

"Kaname, wake up. Please. We have to get schedules today."

A grunt issued from the bed.

I rolled my eyes as I unbuttoned the new uniform shirt before slipping it over my tank top and let it slide down my body. I repeated the same process with the skirt before proceeding to slide my legs into the black, thigh length socks as part of the uniform.

Before turning, I rearranged my smile into a somewhat innocent smile. Onii-sama was staring and frowning. "Yuuki. Yeah I'm up. I'm going to take a shower."

At last, when everything had been finished we departed down the stairs and into the lounge. My disappointment at being the first ones up disappeared as soon as Cross-san ran back in.

I am rather honored to witness the Kain/Aidou suite greeted by the morning as Cross-san ripped the curtains – and the curtain rod – from the wooden window frames. The Shiki/Ichijou suite was welcomed into the day with two basins brimming with cold water. The Soen/Touya suite was awakened by the banging of what used to be Rima's bedpost against the rapidly disintegrating doorframe.

Leaping from door to door, with angry, tired, homicidal teenagers stumbling down the hall in his wake, Cross made his way up and down the hall, twice, and quickly gathered every resident, grouchy and sleep-deprived, into the lounge at the atrium. As they settled around the room in barely contained rage, the Chairman waited, beamed cheerfully at his cute students.

"Alright all of you. Schedules today. Takuma Ichijou, Ah here you are. Akatsuki Kain—"

"Why do we have to do all of this? There are only eight of us; shouldn't we all get the same classes?" Aido interrupted angrily, still rather pissed at his rude awakening.

"Protocol," Cross-san waved down, "Ah Aido, there's yours. Yuuki-chan and Kaname-kun your schedules. Ruka Soen and Rima Touya, and finally Senri Shiki,"

He then clapped his hand loudly, once again effectively startling all those who were drifting back into slumber. "Quickly now. Open them up,"

I unrolled my piece of parchment decorated with roses, and stared down at my subjects

Humanities

Calculus

Physical Education

Morality and Ethics

Ew. That's horrible. Calculus. I glanced at the other vampires still trying to comprehend their classes while hiding the mutterings under their breath,

"Well students," the headmaster boomed loudly, "We'll have you tour the school grounds; Day Class students have already left the school building."

He gestured to the doors as level-C maids opened the double doors. Hidden by the soundproof walls of the Moon Dorm, was chatter. Lots of chattering, from different tones and voices, both Male and Female, each was sounding excited.

We walked out of their Dorm, and stood in front of the Stone Gates, waiting. As the gates began to open, the chattering evolved into screaming and we were beginning to wonder what we had been forced into. When the gate fully opened, the night class was met by a sea black.

Rows of Day Class students all dressed in their black uniforms, crowed around the Night Class, calling out the name of their favorite member.

The human students stalked closer toward the Vampires and one particularly bold Day boy pushed past his peers and ran into the crowd of Night Class students, rudely pushing them away as he headed towards the Kurans, his eyes locked on me. I guess it was my fault for not paying attention, well I was merely wondering how we were supposed to get to class.

"Kuran Yuuki-sempai!" The boy called to get my attention and efficiently breaking me out of my reverie. "I love you!" He reached out to grab my hand, but was stopped by Hanabusa and Akatsuki, who both grabbed his arm tightly.

"Do not touch Yuki- Sama!" They spat.

The rest of the nobles stood behind them, their eyes all locked on the boy, even Takuma, whose face was stripped of his usual cheerful grin.

But none of that stopped him. It was the glare that Kaname gave him, his eyes slightly flashing and his expression terrifying that cause the young boy to freeze, his eyes wide and he shrunk away from the vampires and ran in direction of the Sun Dorms, with Kaname's eyes following him until he was out of sight. Making the message clear, he curled his fingers around my hands.

The other Humans was still pushing against each other, all desperate to get to us Night Class students, they carried on screaming as the we tried to push their way through the crowd so we could get to the building. I looked to Cross-san for help, but he had already made his way through the crowd and was waving like mad to get us to the other side. Like that helped.

"Kuran-sempai!"

"Touya-sempai!"

"Idol-sempai!"

Hanabusa stopped walking as he heard that and he looked towards the black haired girl that had said it.

"Idol...?" He asked, interested and he offered the girl a cheeky smile.

"Well, your name sounds like 'Idol' when you say it. I'm sorry, Aidou-sempai!" She blushed and bowed, asking to be forgiven.

"No, no. I like it." He told her as she stood back up. He then proceeded to hold up his hand, extending his forefinger, and thumb. Winking, he vocalized his hand-mimic of a gun: "Bang! Bang!"

The girls cheered louder than ever

"Aidou…" Kaname warned coldly, his eyes boring into the side of his friends head.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama." He spoke and quickly began walking again, giving the girl a wink as he passed.

The Day Class had finally given the Vampires a path to walk through, though they continued screaming.

"Wild-sempai!" A tall girl called to Kain who received a glare from Ruka as she walked over to Akatsuki and took his hand.

We shoved our way through the crowd and ran quickly into the school.

"Chairman, we need someone to help keep the day class at bay during crossover." I panted as I spoke to our headmaster. "Someone's going to get hurt."

"I had actually thought of this." The elderly man replied. "Please, Night class students. Here are the guardians I have told you about."

Three distinct figures walked through the open door. "Wakaba Sayori, Kiryuu Ichiru and Kiryuu Zero."

I stared at the twins, looking almost identical other than the styling of hair. "Vampire Hunters," I gasped quietly to myself while sparing a glance for the reaction of the rest of the Night Class. They seemed as shocked as I was.

Then I looked at the girl, with short light brown hair and big hazel eyes. She seemed very cute and feminine if not weak: I worried for her, wondering if she was strong enough to control a noble vampire in bloodlust.

Cross-san noticing my worried stare at the small girl smiled, "It's alright Yuuki-chan, she won't be actually doing any of the field work out with the gates, merely patrols at night."

I smiled hesitantly, slightly reassured by the headmaster's words.

* * *

"Whew," Aido blew out, "That was exhausting,"

The headmaster flashed his glasses at the noble, "Yes, it's indeed a big building, but you will be expected to attend classes every night."

"Here," the headmaster led us to our last stop of Morality and Ethics classes.

The door slammed open seconds after we had all taken our seats. A dark man walked in with a scar on the side of his face and an eye patch over his right eye. His long wavy jet-black hair fell bordering bright blue eyes. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and sported a wide-brimmed cowboy styled hat.

He slammed the thick book he had been carrying onto the teacher's desk silencing the remainder of the chatter, before grabbing a new chalk, writing on the board, and introducing himself.

"I am Yagari Toga," He scratched on the board, "Your teacher for Morals and Ethics."

"Yagari," Ruka voiced hesitantly, "The number one vampire hunter that had been on the news,"

"Relax everyone," Yagari-sensei's cool voice placated, "I've gotten a teaching license, I'm a qualified educator now."

The class remained silence until an amused chuckle was emitted. It should have shocked me that it was none other than my Onii-sama, but it didn't. As a pureblood, sarcasm was a powerful weapon.

"Last I heard you were in a far off place, so you're back. Going to gather some information for your vampire association?" HE looked away from the window in which he had been looking across, "Or do you have a target among us, Yagari-_sensei . . ."_

The new teacher laughed loudly, "All in All Kuran Kaname, So sorry but I still have a clean sheet. But if you fall asleep in class I'll probably add to that record."

Kaname smiled softly, "I'll take note of that . . . Sensei,"

As Yagari-sensei proceeded to talk while the rest were supposed to take notes, I became bored. Strands of my brown hair fell into my eyes and I lifted my hand up to tuck it behind my ear. I glanced at Kaname, his pen scratching against his paper.

As our eyes met, he dropped the pen he was using and placed his big hand over mine over the table. I smiled sweetly at him before something caught my eye outside the window.

The female guardian had swung over a tree and landed next to two day class students, effectively cutting her hand against the rough tree bark. The scent of her blood was overpowering even from this distance. What was her name again? Ah yes, Wakaba Sayori.

I saw her produce her guardian's sign and argue with the two Day class girls as she struggled to get them up.

Kaname, noticing my blatant stare, interrupted Kain and Aido from their day dreaming. "Please handle the mess outside. It seems our female guardian is having trouble."

The two cousins stood up, "excellent Kaname-sama, I was just getting bored," and exited through the window.

The noise they made after jumping startled the guardian as she whipped out a bow and arrow that had previously been hung over her shoulder. Hm, not a vampire hunter weapon, but then and again, she wasn't a hunter.

The point of the arrow suddenly lay discarded at the floor; though I was positive I hadn't seen her shoot. In front of her stood Kain and Aido smirking, "How scary, "Kain drawled, "I'd expect nothing less than from the Guardian hand-picked by the chairman."

Not recognizing the sudden danger of the situation, the Day class girls exclaimed, "It—its Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido from the night class! No Way!"

Aido chuckled, reveling in the attention, "We smelt blood and decided to take a look around, you really are mean Sayori-chan,"

Sayori merely glared, the strength in her eyes astounded me. "It's Wakaba to you,"

The wind suddenly shifted and Aido's eyes glowed, "After all . . . we came here especially to see you," He took a deep breath, "Ahh," he sighed, "It's such a lovely scent, Mmm the scent of your blood."

"Vampire!" Sayori warned, "If you dare lay a finger one either one of them—"

She was interrupted by more squealing, "Kyaa~! Did you hear that? Did you? He said we smell nice!" Humans, so blissfully ignorant and annoying, I felt for the guardian.

Ignoring the girls all together, Aido walked forward and stroked the girl's hand, "Did you fall earlier? That was the scent I was talking about," He bent his head closer and closer to the bleeding hand, "Your blood, it's just so . . . tempting,"

He took a lick against her hand, and I listened to her scream "Don't you dare! Let go of me!"

"Kaname-Onii-sama," I muttered, pulling on his hand, anxious to save the girl.

"Wait," he warned, "I want to see how strong these guardians that the chairman employed really are."

Suddenly the two silver-haired guardians had arrived, "Drinking blood whilst on school grounds is strictly forbidden," the one with shorter hair had said. Zero.

Two guns pointed at Aido's head. Two vampire weapons. Two parts of the Bloody Rose. "You finally revealed your true nature, vampire," the other hunter said. Ichiru.

Without warning, I stood up, Kaname following me, as we leaped softly from the window.

The sound we made when our feet hit the floor gained everyone's attention. We walked slowly out of the shadows, claiming respect from all those present even though albeit grudgingly.

"It's called the Bloody Rose Aido, you should be more careful; it was made to kill creatures like us." I warned as I walked slowly toward the injured guardian.

"Well then," Kaname added in, "I'll take care of these fools. The chairman will need a full report. Is that okay? Kiryuu?" he pulled Aido back by the scruff of his neck.

Sayori was pulled away from as she was picked up by Zero, whom put the lock back on the gun, "Just get them out of my sight Kuran."

"Kain," Kaname spoke softly,"

"Me?"

I slapped him on the back of the head, "Hai, Yes, Kaname-sama"

"Why didn't you stop Aido? You're just as guilty as he is," Kaname issued punishment.

"Sayori-san," I spared a glance at the injured girl, "what about the two girls that fainted? Shall we take care of that too? Don't worry; we will take them to the chairman to get their memories modified,"

"I see, well that clears things up," Kaname ended, "I'm sorry about all of this."

We left the clearing looking back only to see both brothers tie a bandage around the other girl's hand and picked up the other Day class girls (who had fainted) and left, walking the opposite way.

Once we had gone back to our lounge with the rest of the nobles did Kaname issue both their punishments.

Aido's eyes turned red again, "It was still worth it for a taste of Sayori-chan's blood. I don't think I'll be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. Her blood was so delicious."

Kaname had then suddenly lunged out and swept out his arm, cutting Aido on the side of the face, "Pardon?"

"Sorry Kaname-sama," Aido had looked down sullenly. Kaname placed his blood covered hand on my shoulder as we walked out.

* * *

**Back story PoV**

Kain sighed, "I can't believe you've made master Kuran angry again,"

"Oh yeah, he slapped me on the cheek," Aido frowned, looking in the mirror for the already healed blemish. He walked out on his cousin, until he heard, "Tsk Tsk,"

Ruka laughed quietly, "You fool. That's the best compliment for you. However, next time you feel like experiencing The Kuran-samas' wrath, don't' bother disturbing the both of them. I will gladly hit you on his behalf."

"Hm?" Aido smirked, "Even if you know that I'd kill you for doing so?"

The air crackled as electricity laced through it in an unseen war between nobles.

"Stop it will you?" Shiki grabbed Ruka's arm, "No matter how menacing he tries to be, he can't really punch of kick you at the moment,"

The two laughed at Aido, we had buckets of blood tablets in both hands and balanced on his head, as he made his way to deliver them to the headmaster, who would sort them into daily proportions.


End file.
